A popular tradition to celebrate many holidays, such as Christmas, is the hanging of lights on one's home. Christmas lights, for instance, are typically strings of individual lights. The string is affixed at multiple points to the side of one's house, and an electrical plug located at one end of the string connected to an electrical outlet or a corresponding receptacle on a different string. The hanging of holiday lights has transitioned to other holidays as well, including Halloween, and is also common in holidays of many different cultural traditions, including Diwali and Chinese New Year.